


Booklover

by IMAgentMI



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina reads a book.</p><p> </p><p>From a music lyrics prompt on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booklover

Carolina sighed, lowered her book to her lap.  She had no place to sit in her room aside from her bed and it was proving too tempting. She bent her neck and rested her forehead into the palm of her hand.  Events on Chorus didn't allow for practically any downtime, and she couldn't remember the last time she had the chance to do something as luxurious as to simply sit and read.  She had the chance now, and didn't want to waste it, no matter how tired she felt.

“Am I losing you, champ?”

Carolina’s head jerked up in surprise.  “What?”

York was stretched out on her bed with a damp cloth draped over his face, the scar on his left cheek peeking out from underneath.  She glanced around the room.  No - his bed.  On the MOI.  Of course.  Where else would they be?

“You’ve been here a while.  Don’t get me wrong - I love it when you read for me- but you sound like you could use some rest.”

“No!”  Her vehemence surprised her.  She didn’t get a lot of free time...she didn’t want to...waste it…  “This is important.”  Was it?  They’d have more chances, surely?  “I love...doing this.”  Was that what she meant to say?  “I want to stay.”

York lifted the towel and tilted his head up to look at her, then sat up completely.  “Are you okay?”

Her heart was fluttering in her chest.  “Please.”  Her eyes were locked on his, but she suddenly wasn’t sure exactly who she was pleading with.  “I want to stay.  Just a little longer.”

“Yeah, sure - of course you can.”  York was leaning towards her now, and the fatigue and strain that lined his face at the end of each day was now layered with concern.  “Carolina?”  He reached for her and she raised her hand - to take his or to wave him off, she didn’t know- 

She felt the book slide off her knees and lunged for it.  Her fingers only brushed along the cover as it fell to the floor and she froze, bent almost in half as the world around her grew bleaker.  

Chorus.  She was on Chorus.  In her room.  Alone.

She reached down and picked up her book.  She held it lightly in her hands, thumbs brushing gently over the cover.  After a moment, she pulled her legs up onto the bed, laid on her side.  She embraced the book to her chest, curled herself around it.

“Please?”

“Of course.”

Carolina fell back asleep.  


End file.
